The present invention relates to a device designed to attach at least one cable along a pipe. The device also relates to a method of implementing such a device.
The domain of the invention is that of pipes, such as pipelines for the transport of hydrocarbons. Such pipes can extend over several hundred kilometers, on land, underground and/or underwater.
In this domain, it is known to attach various elements along pipes, such as electrical cables or systems of sensors. These elements must remain in place throughout the life of the pipe, for example 25 years. When the pipe is immersed, these elements must withstand pressures, temperature variations, currents, submarine flora and fauna, etc.
To attach the cables to the pipe, it is known to position support devices along the pipe in the open air, for example on a ship. Each device is secured to the pipe by means of an attachment member such as a strap or clamping collar.
WO2013060962A1 describes an example of a support device developed by the Applicant. The device is composed of two parts, namely a base and a swinging locking lever. Once secured to the pipe, the base receives the cable then the cable is locked in position with the locking lever. Preferably, the base is of polyurethane elastomer, as known under the Applicant's brand COURBHANE.
To lay the pipe, for example to guide the pipe off the ship, it is known to implement motorized drive means, for example pressure rollers. The rollers are positioned beneath the pipe when the pipe is guided horizontally or on either side of the pipe when it is guided vertically. The rotation of the rollers, pressed against the pipe, causes the movement thereof.
The greater the dimensions of the pipe, the greater the dimensions of the rollers and the greater the drive forces on the pipe. In some cases, the thrust of the rollers on the support device causes the attachment member to break and the device to be torn off.